juggalosfandomcom-20200215-history
Cold 187um
Gregory Fernan Hutchinson (born August 2, 1967 in Pomona, California), better known by his stage names, Big Hutch and Cold 187um, is an African American rapper and hip hop producer, and the lead act of the rap group Above the Law Biography Hutchinson is the nephew of R&B singer Willie Hutch.[1] Above the Law signed to Ruthless Records in late 1989,[2] releasing their debut album, Livin' Like Hustlers, in 1990. The album was overseen and co-produced by producer Dr. Dre, who would soon leave the label and start up Death Row Records, and featured members of the group N.W.A.[3] Hutch claims that, as Dr. Dre's "understudy" at Ruthless—and, to a degree, the N.W.A.-producer's protege—he created the blueprint to the G-funk sound, for which Dre was subsequently credited.[4] Above the Law contributed greatly to the continuing success of Ruthless after Dre's departure and the breakup of N.W.A. During his tenure on the label, he produced for Eazy-E's 5150: Home 4 tha Sick and the Dr. Dre-indicting It's On (Dr. Dre) 187um Killa, MC Ren's The Villain in Black and the song "All Over a Ho" for the Menace II Society soundtrack, amongst other projects. Hutch and his group parted ways with Ruthless in 1996, and in mid-1999 the producer was brought in by Suge Knight to replace Daz Dillinger as head producer for Death Row Records.[5] During his tenure there, 187 um would oversee production on the posthumous 2Pac album Until the End of Time and touch up unreleased Dogg Pound tracks for 2002, an unauthorized album by the duo released on Death Row.[6] In 2004, Above the Law was put on hold, as 187 um was jailed for drug trafficking.[7] Upon his release, the group has been writing, recording, and touring; as a solo artist, Hutch released Fresh Out the Pen in August 2008, and both "EF U Hutch" in November 2010 and Only God Can Judge Me in April 2011 in collaboration with Big Shot Music Group. Hutchinson began his association with Insane Clown Posse in 2001, when the duo covered the Above The Law song "Murder Rap" on The Wraith: Shangri-La.[8] In 2010, Hutchinson intended to perform at the Gathering of the Juggalos, but subsequently declined the invitation to perform due to his mother's illness.[8] In 2011, as Big Hutch, Hutchinson toured with Insane Clown Posse, Twiztid and Blaze Ya Dead Homie as part of the American Psychos Tour in October.[8] Hutchinson was a featured artist on "Where Do We Go From Here?", which was recorded during that tour.[9] Later in the year, it was announced that Hutchinson had signed with Psychopathic Records, and would release The Only Solution on the label in 2012.[8][10] Hutchinson and Joseph Bruce developed the concept for the album, which tells the story of a assassin as he develops from a young boy into a hired killer.[8] The album will feature Hutchinson rapping over beats previously released on other Psychopathic albums.[8] Hutchinson also plans to release a book at the year's Gathering of the Juggalos.[8]